Aishiteru
by Kagamichin
Summary: Por mais comum que uma declaração possa ser, quando o sentimento é correspondido, ela se torna a melhor do mundo... -GazettE / ReitaxRuki-


_**N/A:**__eles não me pertencem? ._. maaas sabe nee, eu vou roubar eles XD  
o.o aaah... fluffy? diabética?

* * *

_

**Aishiteru**

Eu estava decidido. Iria mostrar para ele que o amava, nem que ele achasse ridículo o que eu iria fazer...

Havia saído do ensaio às pressas, assim que Kai dera nosso intervalo. Praticamente corri para a loja de doces, mais próxima, comprando os bombons que ele mais amava: os de licor. Em seguida passei em uma floricultura, comprando um crisântemo. Poderia não ser algo tão criativo, mas eu só esperava que ele entendesse e gostasse...

Cheguei para o ensaio a tempo de esconder os presentes, colocando-os com cuidado perto de minha mochila, atrás dela, mais exatamente. Sabia que nenhum ser de boa consciência iria mexer lá.

Não demorou muito e logo os outros integrantes estavam de volta.

— Hey Reita, porque sumiu?! – perguntou Aoi para mim.

— Por ai Aoi... – respondi calmo. Na verdade, não queria era dar explicações.

— Claro...

Vi Kai e Uruha entrar na sala, me cumprimentando e em seguida Ruki. Fiquei fitando-o por um longo tempo e ele me encarou igualmente, sorrindo doce e vindo em minha direção. iquei fitando-o por um longo tempo e ele me encarou igualmente, sorrindo doce e vindo em miniha direç

— Vamos ensaiar Rei-chan?

Eu apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça, hipnotizado demais com aquele sorriso, com aqueles olhos, com aquele jeito, com aquela voz...

O ensaio transcorreu muito bem, graças a Buda não errei, mesmo estando distraído cuidando de todos aqueles movimentos eróticos, simples e suaves de Ruki.

— Bem então, acho que é isso por hoje! - Kai falou animado, saindo de trás da bateria e sorrindo, como sempre. Todos nós concordamos. Estávamos cansados no final das contas, precisávamos de descanso... Mas o meu descanso seria apenas depois...

Aoi e Uruha guardaram suas guitarras e saíram animados, dando tchau para todos nós. Kai saiu em seguida. E Ruki estava parado no mesmo lugar em que estava cantando segundos atrás. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ele parecia aéreo... Me aproximei, tocando-lhe o ombro, preocupado.

— Tudo bem Ruki? - ele pareceu acordar, me encarando com um sorriso lindo.

— Tudo Rei-chan!

Sorri para ele também e me afastei. Fui até minha mochila e de trás dela retirei a caixa de bombons e a flor. Era agora. Tinha que ser! Ainda virado de costas para o meu baixinho, eu falei.

— Ruki...

— Hai! - escutei-o se aproximar e eu suspirei - 'Ta tudo bem Rei-chan?

Agora era ele quem parecia estar preocupado. Sorri e olhei por cima de meu ombro; ele estava atrás de mim.

— Só espero que entenda o que isso significa... - e dizendo isso virei-me para ele, entregando-lhe a caixa de bombons com o crisântemo em cima desta.

Meus olhos que antes estavam fitando minhas mãos, agora voltavam-se para os dele. E eles estavam marejados. QUE DROGA!

— Ru-chan...?

Vi-o pegar os presentes e um sorriso lindo se formou em seus lábios, o mais lindo de todos que ele já havia me dado.

— Eu te amo tanto Rei-chan! - e eu só consegui ver ele se agarrar a mim, abraçando-me forte e chorando. Eu sorri largamente e abracei-o também, afagando-lhe os cabelos loiros, macios.

— Você-quer-ficar-comigo?

— Eu quero ficar com você sim Reita! Seu grande idiota! Não precisava nem perguntar! - Ruki olhou para mim, rindo de leve, as bochechas rosadas, molhadas e os olhos brilhando.

Sem esperar mais, ele juntou nossas bocas, iniciando um beijo lento, uma troca de carinho gostoso entre nossas línguas. Logo aprofundei mais, explorando mais minuciosamente sua boca, mais afoito, puxando-o mais para perto de mim. Sua língua também explorava minha boca e eu pude sentir nesse beijo o quanto àquela criatura pequena me amava... E como eu o amava também...! Nos separamos em busca de ar, mas não quebramos o contato dos corpos e muito menos dos olhos. Eu sorri e falei manso, acariciando sua face.

— Te amo chibi... - ele sorriu e me depositou um breve beijo em meus lábios. - Ficaremos sempre juntos, nee?

— Para sempre Rei-chan!

Era isso que nós queríamos e era isso que iria acontecer: para sempre juntos.


End file.
